The loss of a Queen
by LaueeeCarter
Summary: Voilà ce que cela donne avec dans le décor le plus gros, le plus luxueux et le plus sûr des navires, le Titanic, un iceberg et un marin qui est un être humain comme tout le monde. Mon opinion sur ce que William Murdoch a pu ressentir au moment de l'impact avec l'iceberg. One Shot.


**Voilà un petit texte que j'ai écrit après avoir regardé le film Titanic. J'adore le personnage de Murdoch, celui du film et le véritable homme qui a servi sur ce navire de légende.**

**J'ai énormément de respect pour lui, tout comme les autres membres d'équipages, mais cet homme occupe une place spéciale dans mon coeur.**

**Pour lui rendre hommage à ma façon, j'écris ce texte avec en tête essayer de capturer ce qu'il a pu ressentir cette nuit-là au moment de la collision avec l'iceberg tueur. J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**T****he loss of a Queen**

_''I __thought it would be a safe steamship, and I had heard it would not sink__.'' - _Margaret Devaney, Titanic survivor

Il fait très noir, froid et étrangement calme pour une nuit d'Avril. On ne voit rien devant nous. Ceci est inquiétant. Il n'y a pas de vent, ni de vagues qui se brisent à la base des icebergs et aucun clair de lune pour nous aider à voir quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a que le silence et les étoiles.

J'ai beau plisser les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose, mais cela ne sert à rien. J'espère que les veilleurs Fleet et Lee, perchés au-dessus de ma tête dans le nid-de-pie, n'éprouve pas trop de difficulté à scruter l'horizon sombre et presque inexistante.

Les lumières à l'avant du navire sont éteintes pour ne pas nuire à la visibilité de l'Officier de quart et des veilleurs. J'ai enfilé mon grand manteau noir et mes gants. Il vaut mieux que je m'habille chaudement compte tenu du fait que je serai à l'extérieur pendant un long moment.

Je suis avec l'Officier junior Moody sur la passerelle de navigation sur le plus grand et le plus luxueux paquebot du monde à l'époque, le Titanic. Mon ami Charles Lightoller a terminé son quart, même chose pour Mr. Boxhall et Mr. Pitman qui en profite pour se reposer dans sa cabine.

Soudain, trois coups de cloche brisent le silence pesant de la nuit.

Ce n'est pas bon signe lorsque l'on entend ce son. Cela signifie que quelque chose se trouve sur la route du navire pour l'empêcher de se rendre à destination. J'entends un téléphone, connecté au nid-de-pie, sonner derrière Robert Hichens, Quartier-maître, à la barre.

Je me tiens sur la rampe juste à côté de l'abri de la passerelle de navigation, essayant de distinguer ce qui nous bloque la route. Je dessine une masse sombre, énorme et... bleue droit devant. On dirait de la glace, mais je ne suis pas trop certain de ce que c'est. Après trois coups de téléphone, Moody décroche et répond au veilleur qui nous a signalé l'obstacle.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?!  
\- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?  
\- Un iceberg droit devant !  
\- Merci. »

L'échange entre les deux hommes est court, mais cela suffit pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'est la menace. À mesure que la base du navire fend les flots profonds et glaciaux, je distingue ce que c'est.

_Un iceberg._

Je sens mon cœur pomper le sang rapidement ainsi qu'une montée d'adrénaline intense. J'ai peur, terriblement peur pour le navire et pour les passagers à bord, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Il faut que je garde mon calme. Je ne peux pas paniquer. Je n'ai pas le droit.

Une question se pose : virer à droite ou à gauche. L'iceberg est beaucoup plus massif à droite. Il est donc plus prudent de tourner vers l'autre côté.

Sans perdre une seconde, je cours à la timonerie pour ordonner un virage à gauche. Au même moment, Moody sort et me confirme ce que je redoute. Je le sais déjà, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me le signaler. Il ne fait que son devoir.

« Tribord toute ! »

À l'époque, on avait l'habitude d'inverser les ordres. Si l'on désirait tourner à gauche, on indiquait à droite et inversement. Moody confirme l'ordre que j'ai donné au Quartier-maître presque simultanément après moi. Il est chargé de répéter mes ordres pour s'assurer que Hichens comprenne bien ce que je veux qu'il exécute.

Ce dernier empoigne la roue du gouvernail et la tourne vers la gauche. Pendant ce temps, je me rends aux transmetteurs d'ordre pour demander un machine arrière à la salle des moteurs. Il faut agir rapidement. On ne peut pas attendre. On est confronté à une situation délicate. La sécurité des passagers dépend de cette manœuvre. Rapidement, les Officiers et les ouvriers sous nos pieds s'exécutent pour renverser la vapeur.

« Barre à fond ! » Le Quartier-maître ainsi que Moody confirment qu'elle est à fond au même moment où je sors de l'abri de la passerelle.

Je me positionne sur la rampe près de l'aileron droit du navire. J'observe la proue se rapprocher dangereusement de l'iceberg. Je sens une pression peser sur moi. Et si... la manœuvre ne fonctionne pas et je condamne le navire ?

Il n'y a pas assez de canots pour tous les passagers. Il en faudrait deux fois plus. Il y en a plein qui mourront par _ma_ faute. _Je_ suis l'homme qui a décidé de faire cette manœuvre. _Je_ suis l'officier de quart sensé veiller à la sécurité de ce moyen de transport et des passagers.

Le palace flottant exécute les commandes très lentement. Il met du temps à réagir. Les hélices n'ont mêmes pas commencé à fouetter l'eau. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte comment le Titanic est énorme et lent. Ne voyant aucun changement, je me retourne vers Moody qui est derrière moi près de la timonerie.

« La barre est-elle à fond ? Je demande désespérément, voulant à tout prix sauver le navire et les gens à son bord.  
\- Oui, monsieur, elle est à fond. »

La barre est à fond. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Mes jambes tremblent, je suis tellement anxieux. Un iceberg est beaucoup plus que ce que l'on voit à la surface de l'eau. On ne peut pas voir la structure qui est submergée. J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer lorsque le navire passera à côté.

Je murmure à voix basse des encouragements au Titanic. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un marin traite un navire comme un ami, comme s'il a une âme.

« Allez. Allez. Allez. Dépêche. Dépêche. Tourne. »

Après quelques secondes qui semblent interminables, l'entrave change de cap vers la gauche. Je me sens soulagé de voir que le paquebot tourne enfin. Cependant, la réjouissance retombe vite alors que la coque érafle la masse de glace.

J'entends soudain un grincement. On dirait que le plus grand paquebot du monde laisse échapper un cris d'agonie et de peur. Il a peur et il a mal, le pauvre. Il est éventré et il ne peut rien y faire. Il doit continuer à avancer.

Je sens la structure métallique du monstre se mouvoir. Je regarde vers ma main pour la voir trembler violemment et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que le navire est endommagé. J'ignore à quel point, mais je sais qu'il l'est.

En dessous de nos pieds, l'eau glacial de l'Atlantique s'engouffre dans la structure. Elle noie et frigorifie les hommes en son cœur. L'eau remplis plusieurs compartiments. Le processus d'emporter le plus grand et le plus luxueux navire du monde avec elle au fond des sombres abysses vient de commencer.

Je relève la tête et regarde l'iceberg passer devant mes yeux, impuissant face à ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque la masse de glace est rendue à la moitié du navire, je me retourne rapidement vers le Quartier-maître et ordonne un Bâbord toute, un virage à droite, pour sauver ce qu'il reste de ce Roi des Océans.

« Bâbord toute ! »

Moody confirme mon ordre après que je l'ai dit et s'assure que Hichens tourne bien la roue du gouvernail à droite. Les deux hommes me confirment ensuite qu'elle est à fond. J'entends toujours ce grincement horrible. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

Lorsque je ne vois plus l'iceberg, je me dépêche pour me rendre à l'intérieur de la timonerie et pose une main sur la poignée qui permet de fermer les portes étanches pour ne pas que l'eau se déverse par-dessus les autres compartiments.

Je sens une pointe de culpabilité monter en moi. Je vais condamner plein d'hommes à mourir. _Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire._ J'espère qu'ils sauront le faire un jour. Je n'ai jamais voulu les emprisonner dans le cœur du navire.

J'actionne les portes, regarde les voyants s'allumer un à la suite de l'autre pour m'avertir que les portes sont fermées, puis je me retourne vers les deux hommes présents pour leur demander une dernière chose.

« Notez l'heure et inscrivez la dans le journal de bord. »

Hichens reste au gouvernail tandis que Moody passe devant moi pour prendre en note la date et l'inscrire dans le journal de bord. Pendant ce temps, le Commandant passe devant moi, l'air concerné à propos de la sécurité de son navire et de ses passagers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était Mr. Murdoch ?  
\- Un iceberg, monsieur. »

Oui, un iceberg. Le plus connu de tout les temps.

_Celui qui a coulé le Titanic. _


End file.
